


AWM绝地求生

by HeYuanluo



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeYuanluo/pseuds/HeYuanluo





	AWM绝地求生

·车  
·鹤渊落 执笔 

 

HOG史上最穷队长今天过生。

  一大早上祁醉就起床揉揉还在睡觉的于炀，结果炀神迷迷糊糊地对着祁神哼哼，祁醉被撩拨地心里冒火，让我们亲爱的炀神获得了早安大礼包一份。  
  祁醉可不想一大早上就擦枪走火，把于炀嗯在床上狠狠地亲吻一番，舔着那人的嘴唇低声道：“起不起？”  
  “起……”于炀红着耳尖小声道。  
  祁醉轻捏于炀的脸，心道自己上辈子是修了多少功德才能遇见这个人。  
  两人整顿整顿，祁醉带着人去逛了逛商场，给人买了件衣服，和平时一样，没有什么多余的动作。  
  于炀心里小有疑惑，不过也没怎么纠结就是了。

  两人在外面晃悠到了中午过点才动身朝PUBG分部走去。  
  不过碍于这是一群成天没个正形的网瘾少年，俱乐部也就下午点才开始热闹起来。  
  分部基地里，三楼更是沸腾。  
  特别是于炀被祁醉半拥半抱着进来，唏嘘声一片。  
  结果于炀上来就让队员打练习赛，不料这几个人估计是翅膀硬了，都摇头拒绝，卜那那甚至还把自己鼠标给藏起来。  
  到最后还是于炀被迫妥协，贺小旭很宽松地给他们放了一天假，几个糙汉开始了久违的夜生活。

  KTV里，一个五音不全的搁那大展歌喉，其他的叫上些朋友裹在一堆喝酒划拳，许是憋坏了，估计每个人都想好好放松吼一嗓子。  
  卜那那猜拳输了，拗不过只好对瓶吹了半瓶，过后朝坐在一边和于炀腻歪的祁醉道：“诶对了，祁神……过来过来……给你个东西……”  
  祁醉莫名其妙的地看着卜那那猥琐的笑容——  
  几分钟后，于炀看着祁醉盯着自己的眼神有些毛骨悚然。

  一直玩到半夜才回到家，于炀出神地看着祁醉打开门，愣住了。  
  满地的花瓣，橘黄色的暖灯照得整个客厅有些朦胧，桌上摆着一个三层的蛋糕，上面有两个小男孩，正亲昵地抱在一起，下面写了句祝炀神生日快乐。  
  于炀有些晃神，祁醉喊了人半天也不见答复，只好俯下身啄了于炀一下，再抱手笑着道：“怎么，傻了？”  
  “嗯……”于炀愣愣地点头，完全没注意祁醉问的什么，等回过神来才红着脸道：“谢谢……”  
  “这就完了？”祁醉看着那人越来越红的耳垂，下定心要逗逗那人：“你老公可是……”  
  还没说完就被于炀蜻蜓点水一样的吻给啄没了。  
  祁醉深呼吸一口，打算今夜也不做个人了，一把将于炀横抱起来，进了卧室。  
  连客厅的蛋糕都没管。

  刚进门就被抵在墙上深吻，于炀本就喝了点酒，现在脑袋更是昏昏沉沉的，只能下意识地搂紧祁醉的脖颈，跟着在那一个劲地低喘。  
  头脑模糊的于炀直到脑袋上多了个发圈都还没明白怎么回事。  
  祁醉勾勾嘴角，拿出一条红绳，上面挂着个铃铛，他将红绳系在于炀的脚裸上，再看着于炀顶着对猫耳朵迷糊地盯着自己，祁醉将声音放低，趴在于炀耳边道：“我觉得应该和童养媳玩点刺激的……”  
  于炀脸瞬间就红了，他动动嘴唇最终也没有说一个不字，祁醉把这些都看在眼里，又咬着于炀耳垂道：“撞一下，喵一声，好不好？”  
  语气是前所未有的温柔，可于炀也一下子愣住了，好半天才反应过来，羞耻地别开脸：“唔……能，能不…喵，吗？”  
  听到于炀小声紧张地说出这个字，祁醉只感觉全身的火都窜到下身去了，他从床头柜上拿过润滑剂，就开始脱于炀的裤子：“不能。”  
  于炀不好意思地别过脸，手指紧紧攥着洁白的床单，戴着猫耳一动不动乖顺地可爱。祁醉心里一顿，手里的动作停了下来，邪笑道：“自己登下来，嗯？”  
  于炀转过脸看着暗黄色灯光下的祁醉，棱角分明，可眼神里赤裸裸欲望让于炀脸红心跳，可面对祁醉的任何要求，于炀从来都是顺从的。  
  于是于炀便咬着唇，慢慢吞吞地蜷缩起膝盖，又慢慢悠悠地打直。  
  绑在脚裸上的铃铛随着于炀的动作，叮叮当当地响，伴着布料摩挲的声音，混在两人略微粗重的呼吸声里，白皙的脚裸上一抹鲜艳的红绳，祁醉呼吸猛的一重，也顾不上装绅士，一把扯过于炀的脚腕将人拉向自己，快速地将人裤子往下一扒，只剩下内裤还堪堪挂在胯骨。  
  “嗯……”于炀还没反应过来，身下的性器就被祁醉隔着内裤吻住。  
  “啊…别……”于炀一惊，撑起身想往后缩，结果被祁醉按住腰，动弹不得，祁醉牙齿叼住于炀内裤边缘，在于炀羞得不行的眼神中将内裤轻轻褪下。  
  性器被含在嘴里吞吐着，于炀再怎么也是个男人，对于欲望自然也会有把持不住的时候。于炀呼吸不稳地喘着气，大腿根也止不住地颤抖，祁醉灵活地舔舐着柱体，感到于炀不经意地将手插进自己发丝里，祁醉勾起嘴角，朝性器轻轻一吹气。  
  “啊……”尾音带着颤抖，于炀睁开挂着泪水的眼睛，祁醉两人两腿分开，铃铛摇晃几下，发出色气的脆响。  
  手指就着润滑剂熟门熟路地揉捏着，祁醉俯下身含住于炀胸上颤颤巍巍的乳头，手上更加柔和。  
  一圈一圈耐心地抚平穴口的皱褶，在于炀猝不及防时插了进去。  
  “啊！”于炀仰着头，尖叫了一声，后穴立马缩紧了不少。  
  “放松，乖。”祁醉轻轻咬着于炀的喉结，闷声道。

  “唔……轻，轻点……”  
  祁醉忍着下体的胀痛，硬是做足了前戏，手指在后穴里刮骚，惹得肠肉不停地痉挛，手指抽出，肠液便顺着臀缝流了出来。  
  祁醉眸子一深，将于炀双腿折叠压在前胸，下体挺了进去。   
  “呃……啊…”于炀晃着脑袋，头顶的猫耳毛茸茸的，祁醉俯下身亲吻那人的眼睛，舔去眼角的泪水，开始缓慢地抽插。

  “哈……啊……不，呃……”  
  祁醉声音也变得沙哑，看着于炀，眸子里印出了款款深情，他低声道：“媳妇儿……老公开始怎么跟你说的？”  
  于炀哼哼唧唧地睁开眼，没有答话，依旧呻吟着。  
  “怎么叫？嗯？”  
  说完祁醉坏心地撞了一下于炀的敏感点。  
  “啊！”于炀被顶的一激灵，随即再慢慢吞吞地咬着手指：“喵……”眼神还时不时瞟祁醉一眼，小眼神刺激地祁醉不行，软糯的声音更是让祁醉险些得了失心疯。  
  “再叫一声。”祁醉俯下身往前顶了一下。  
  “啊……唔，不……”于炀带着些哭腔摇摇头，发圈被他给晃了下来，绒毛刮骚着他的颈窝，令他缩着脖子。  
  “嗯？不听老公话了？”祁醉眯着眼睛，将性器抽出后穴，继而又全根没入。  
  “哈啊……呃，喵……”于炀是在是拗不过，只好含着泪又弱弱地叫了一声，也不知道祁醉这是哪来的恶趣味，羞耻感萦绕在于炀心中，被迫做这样的事让他感到脸红。  
  好在于炀并不厌恶。  
  甚至是有些变态地喜欢。

  祁醉越听越爱听，实在是搞不懂这平时这么害臊的人在床上为什么放的这么开，叫做什么就做什么。  
  “媳妇儿，叫声老公听听？”  
  “呃……老…啊，老公……”于炀被顶的话都说不完整，只能发出一些令人遐想的鼻音，混杂在细细碎碎的呻吟里。  
  动情中的于炀将腿勾住了祁醉的腰，脚裸上的铃铛随着撞击有规律地摆动着，整个房间都环绕着这令人羞耻地声音。祁醉又狠狠地将人摁住，说什么也不放过他。  
  “呃…啊，不，不要了……唔……”  
  “不要什么？嗯？”  
“啊……求你……”  
“叫什么？”  
“老公……不……”  
“嗯？”  
“啊！…喵……哈啊……”  
“喜不喜欢这个生日礼物？”  
“唔，喜，欢……”

  祁醉一笑，最后在于炀带有浓浓哭腔地话语中射精，于炀愣神躺在床上喘息，他能感觉到自己身上那些狼狈不堪的痕迹，一回忆到刚才祁醉压着自己说出那些话，于炀脸瞬间升温不少。  
  被祁醉抱去清洗后，于炀回到床上依旧没有缓过来，裹着被子将自己闷在里面，滚到床边上，背对祁醉，说什么也不出来。  
  “好了，老公错了。”祁醉耐心地把人抱在怀里哄着：“不闹脾气啊，怎么样？还疼不疼？”  
  感觉到手中的一坨扭了扭，应该是在摇头，祁醉笑道：“那就好，时候不早了，该睡了，乖。”  
  说完将人硬是转了个圈面对自己，亲亲于炀露在外面的发旋，闭上了眼睛。

  第二天于炀依旧是被祁醉半拥半抱着进的俱乐部，不过不同的是，祁醉在看到卜那那时，两人意味深长地交换了个眼神。


End file.
